Finding Family
by MyraLyokoBlack
Summary: I'm not good at summaries but the title sort of describes the story


_A/N This is a story that I had to write for English class it started out as a short story but it didn't stay that way._

**Hogwarts 5 Days before term starts.**

Myra, a 9 year old witch with chocolate brown hair and color changing eyes, and Raven, an 11 year old witch with Jet black hair and green eyes, are running around outside when Myra suddenly stops.

"What's wrong," asks Raven.

"Why do you have to start school this year Raven," whines Myra, "I'm going to be lonely and bored during the day."

"So, that just means that you'll have more time to work on your pranks and whatever it is you do when I can play, cuz my dad's being annoying," responded Raven.

"True, but it still won't be the same," said the younger girl.

* * *

**Dursley House 5 days before term starts**

Harry a malnourished 11 year old wizard with jet black hair and green eyes and Hannah a 9 year old girl with vibrant red hair and emerald green eyes sit on a cot in a cupboard in their aunt and uncles house.

"Harry what's wrong, aren't you excited to go to Hogwarts," asked Hannah.

"No," Harry responded, "I don't want to leave you here with them."

"But if you go learn magic then you can protect us, right."

"Yes I could but there will be the whole year where I'll be at school and you'll be here Hannah, what if they get worse?"

"I don't know, but maybe without Dudley and you here they'll be better to me."

"I doubt it but it doesn't hurt to dream sis."

* * *

**Potter Household 5 days before term**

Hayden an 11 year old famous wizard with black hair and Hazel eyes is eating breakfast with his dad when his mom comes down stairs and begins to speak.

"James, Hayden needs to go get his school supplies, we must go to Diagon Alley," Lily, Hayden's mom stated.

"You're right, we should go for lunch," responded James, Hayden's father.

"Ohh, perfect," exclaimed Lily, "With how nice it is out there will be a ton of people there."

"Dad, do I have to go can't you leave me at home or go when there won't be as many people staring at us," whined Hayden to his dad after his mom went upstairs.

"Son, I wish we could go later this evening, or that we could leave you here, but you know how your mom loves being famous, it won't work for her."

"Alright," sighed Hayden.

* * *

**Hogwarts September 1st 10:00am**

Myra runs in and jumps on Raven's bed to wake her.

"Raven, get up, stop being so lazy, we only have like 8 hours before the welcoming feast and we nee to finish our 'welcoming' prank for the weasly twins," laughed Myra.

"Myra," cried Raven annoyed, "I'm awake now give me like ten minutes to get ready, go wait in the other room."

"Ok," whined Myra, "but hurry up."

* * *

**Platform 9¾ Kings Cross Station September 1st Hannah's POV**

'This place is soo cool!' I thought to myself.

"Hannah, you shouldn't have come with me," Harry claimed, "The Dursleys will go ballistic if you aren't home and doing chores when the wake up."

"You're right," I cried, "unless the got miraculously nicer, which I doubt, so what should I do."

"Why don't you come with me," Harry responded, "I'm sure the headmaster wouldn't send you back."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," interjected some random kid, "after all the head master took my sisters and brother away from me to protect them, so he said but he sent them to live with muggles where if they were to be attack there would be nothing anyone could do about it."

"That's horrible." I gasped, "But do you think they'd send me back if I was being abused, 'cuz me and my brother were, by the way I'm Hannah and this is my brother Harry."

"No, I doubt it," the boy said, that's worse than my problem though, and by the way I'm Hayden."

"Nice to meet you," I said politely

"Same," Hayden said, "That's horrible though that your parents abuse you."

I was just about to say something when Harry interjected.

"Not our parents,' he whispered, "we live with our aunt and uncle we don't know our parents."

"Oh," said Hayden, "you should defiantly come there's no way that he can send you back there, maybe he'll find a new home for you."

"I guess I'm going to Hogwarts then," I said

"Ok," Harry said, "well we should get on the train it's going to be leaving soon."

In a compartment on the train Hannah's POV

"So Hayden," I questioned, "Will you tell us why everyone was staring and pointing at you while whispering something about the boy who lived."

"Hannah don't be so nosey," reprimanded Harry.

"Why," I questioned, 'He was nosey while we were talking on the platform."

"I hate to say it Hannah but you have a point," sighed Hayden, and I'm sorry for that, and I will tell you after all almost everyone at Hogwarts will know."

"Yay, story time," I giggled.

"Well," Hayden began, " It started when I was three, me and my siblings were being watched by my parents friend Peter when an evil wizard came and tried to kill the four of us that's when we discovered that Peter had betrayed us and told the wizard how to find us, thankfully though he failed and I ended up with this scar, Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts thought that something about me had stopped him and wanted to train me 'cuz he didn't believe Voldemort, the evil wizard was actually dead, and he decided it would be safer for my siblings to live with muggles. Which I don't get 'cuz if he's not really dead if he comes back won't he go after them to get to me and make me find him."

"That's horrible," Harry whispered.

Just then a red haired boy walked in and spoke.

"Can I sit here," he asked, "everywhere else is full."

"Sure," we all answered, Hayden a little bit sadly from his position of looking out the window.

"Thanks," the boy said, "I'm Ron by the way."

"Nice to meet you," I responded, "I'm Hannah, that's Harry, and that's Hayden."

"The boy who lived," Ron laughed, "sup Hayden."

"Hey Ron," said Hayden still upset.

"What's wrong Hayden," Ron asked.

"Nothing," Hayden replied I'm cool.

"so, how long is this train ride," I asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't know," Hayden answered and returned to staring out the window.

"So, Hannah how old are you cuz you look really young," Ron asked.

I'm nine," I said, I'm only coming to Hogwarts with my brother to avoid continuing to be abused."

" Oh," He said, "wow."

"Yeah," I said as Hayden starting laughing.

"Oh Ron," he laughed, "you should have seen your face, but she's telling the truth."

"Anything off the trolley dears," asked an old lady walking by with a cart of sweets I'd never seen before.

"We'll take the lot," Hayden said.

"Here you go dear," said the lady handing him the sweets.

"Thank you," Hayden said.

"You're welcome," she said than walked away.

"Here guys," Hayden said, "I brought these to share."

"What type of sweets are these," Harry asked.

"The wizard kind, of course," answered Ron.

* * *

"Hey guys," I exclaimed, "I think we're almost there I saw a huge building in the distance, you guys should probably change, I'll go wait outside get me when you're done."

"Alright Hannah," Harry said we will."

* * *

"Hannah you can come back in now," said Hayden opening the door.

"Ok," I said.

"Hey the train's slowing down," stated Ron, "I guess we're there."

"Let's get ready to get off so we can get off first," said Hayden, "That way I can escape all the people and stares."

"Ok, let's go," I said.

* * *

**Hogsmede Station Hannah's POV**

"Hey, there's Hagrid," I cried, "let's go over there."

"Good idea," all the boys agreed.

"Hey Hagrid," we all shouted together.

"Hey kids," Hagrid said back, "Hannah what are you doing here?"

"Harry and I decided that I shouldn't stay there and be abused," I said, "so I decided to come here for help."

"Oh, well you need to go talk to the headmaster, I would take ya myself," Hagrid said, "but I gotta get the first years up to the school in the boats for the feast." Then he called, "Audrey could you come here?"

"Yes Hagrid," said the girl named Audrey.

"Could you take Hannah here up to the school in the carriages and to the headmaster's office?" Hagrid asked her.

"Sure Hagrid," she responded, "Come on Hannah we better go or we'll miss all the carriages."

"Ok," I said nervously, because I was scared to leave Harry. Then we got into o a carriage that just had one other passenger a teenaged boy name Cedric.

In Carriage Hannah's POV

"Hey Cedric," said Audrey, "This is Hannah, Hagrid asked me to take her to see Dumbledore for some reason."

"Would you like me to tell you," I asked interjecting.

"If you're fine with it," said Cedric, "and nice to meet you Hannah."

"Well," I said, "me and my older brother Harry were abused by our aunt and uncle that we lived with, so since he was going to Hogwarts this year we decided that I should come too so that I could escape."

"Oh that's horrible," gasped Audrey.

"It is," Whispered Cedric.

"Yeah," I said, "ooh hey we're there."

"Wait Hannah," said Cedric, "How old are you?"

"I'm nine," I said.

"Wow," he said, "you're so small I thought you were like six."

"No I'm just small," I said.

"Hey guys we should get going," Audrey interrupted.

"I'll go with you guys," offered Cedric, "If you want Hannah I'll carry you so that you don't get lost."

"Ok," I said and was then lifted onto Cedric's back, and then we headed inside and to the headmaster's office while Audrey ran into another room to get him.

**

* * *

**

On the boats Harry's POV

"I can't wait to get sorted," Hayden exclaimed as we climbed in to the boat.

"Me too," said Ron, "but I'm worried."

"Why," I asked.

"Because," he said, "all my family has been in Gryffindor and I'm afraid I won't be."

"I just hope we're all together," I said.

"Excuse me," said a girl approaching the boat we had just gotten into, "may I sit here?"

"Sure, of course," we all said.

"Thanks," she said, "My name's Hermione by the way, and you guys are?"

"Hayden Potter," Hayden said cautiously awaiting a reaction, "and that's Ron Weasly and Harry Evans."

"Nice to meet you guys," she said.

"Same," said me and Ron together.

* * *

**Headmaster's Office Hannah's POV**

"Cedric," I said worriedly, "what if he tries to send me back?"

"He won't," Cedric responded, "and if he did I would take you to my house and you could live there."

"Hey guys," said Audrey walking up with the headmaster Professor Dumbledore and a young girl.

"Hello Professor," said Cedric, "and hello Myra how is my favorite prankster?"

"I'm good," said the girl named Myra, "my grandfather said something about wanting me to meet someone."

"Well kids," said Professor Dumbledore, "let's go up to my office, and Cedric no more encouraging Myra's pranks."

* * *

"So Hannah I already know why you are here," said Professor Dumbledore, "and no I won't make you go back, that's why I brought Myra here with me, you see she lives here in a room right next to my office and it is large enough to be shared so I figured you two could share it for this year and next as you are the same age and will be starting Hogwarts at the same time, however I will need to find somewhere for you and your brother to stay in the summer as not even Myra stays here."

"If I may Professor," said Cedric, "My parents have said they wanted more kids, and I'm sure they would love to, if you would like I can owl them in the morning."

"That's a great idea," the headmaster responded, "however I shall owl them instead."

"That would be awesome," I cried happily now Harry and I would never have to go back.

"Now," said Professor Dumbledore, "Audrey, Cedric why don't you go to the feast, and if you don't mind could you take Hannah, I need to talk to Myra, then she shall be down and can give Hannah a tour of the castle."

"Sure, Professor," said the two of them.

"Hannah you can sit with me," said Audrey.

"Alright," I said as we walked out.

Dumbledore's office Myra's POV

"Myra," said my grandfather, "as I'm sure you've figured out Raven is not actually Professor Snape's daughter, would I be correct that you've realized that."

"Yes sir," I said, "She's actually Hayden's sister, I believe."

"You would be correct," he said, "have you told her this?"

"No," I said.

"Good, I don't wish you to," he said, "I also have more to tell you that you must keep a secret, understood?"

"Yes grandfather."

"Well first off Raven's real name is actually Hally Potter and she and Hayden have two other siblings, you've just met Hannah Potter and the one who is her brother is Harry Potter. Now eventually the kids will realize their relations, but I do not want you to tell them because I separated them just after the attack to keep them safe from Peter Pettigrew the one who told Voldemort where they were because he escaped. I only left Hayden with his parents because he had a scar and couldn't have been hidden easily."

"Wow," I gasped.

"Yes, now Myra can I trust you to keep this a secret from every one?"

"Yes, of course grandfather," I promised, "I won't tell a soul."


End file.
